ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Footwork
Weaponskill with Footwork? Is it possible to use weaponskills whilst under the effect of Footwork? --Giddels 21:53, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Yes. I get 43% TP with Asuran Fists using Footwork and with a Chivalrous Chain. Pretty unfair and awesome if you ask me. Shentok 01:12, 10 June 2008 (UTC) The comment that only the first 2 hits of a WS get boosted tp doesn't seem to work out. Spinning attack gives 13 TP, Howling Fist gives 26, Combo gives 32, and Asuran gets 43, but, the old caculation method 13+13 + 1+1+1+1+1+1 doesn't add up, as that would be 32. If its 3 39+5 is 44, but thats still not 43. Vyvian 05:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Did you add in the Store TP+1? Shentok 13:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Dune Boots Dune Boots also enhance this ability very nicely, testing in Xarcabard on the weapons there showed 114-151 damage without the dunes, and 175-220 with. --Dinh 02:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to state that I have a 58 MNK and I don't have Footwork yet. So it's somewhere past this level. This works for Dune Boots area... Your kicks are given a definate bonus in damage. Unarmed, Kicks did 90-100 damage when they proc before, and jumped to 120-140 damage per kick after Footwork is activated. At 75 capped H2H skill, this would give a Dune Boot wearer ~60 DMG for kicks. Since WSs return Kick TP and not normal TP, it may be safe to assume that WS damage will be that of the feet and its damage, not the weapons on the hands. Dune Boots are going to be camped a lot soon... --Deraverse 05:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Got Dune Boots two days before the patch. Glad I did, can't believe how much this helps in dealing damage with this ability. Saw someone with Wulong Shoes +1 testing out Footwork too. Shentok 14:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) TP Items I noticed that in Besieged that when I used a Daedalus Wing with Footwork on it gave me full TP instead of the normal 100. SE is definitely going to be patching this Mike23 10:25, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Double Attack Double Attack and Kick Attack can activate on the same round with Footwork. It is rare to see this because each has a low activation rate so getting them to activate on the same round, and not just separate ones, can be difficult. Here is an image of them activating on the same round: http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b179/phateddemise/footworkdblatt.png --Baelorn 11:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) As to Kick Attack and Double Attack stacking, until there's a screenshot using timestamp, I doubt anyone will accept it as solid proof. --Theytak 16:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Would like to note that you don't always attack with both feet. But this isn't a result of double attack. With double attack you kick with the same foot twice. With two attacks in the same round, each kick is from a different foot and is shown in the animation. Shentok 14:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Not true since as MNK/DNC and MNK/NIN I have kicked twice with the same foot and both feet during Footwork. So picking out which kick is a double attack is even harder considering this. Just attacking you can attack either foot for just 1 hit. --Griefy 23:46, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Well, that second kick is a proc from Kick Attacks. Shentok 23:52, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Haste effect on footwork? "Delay is modified by Haste spells and Haste equipment but Weapon delay has no impact on base delay." Are we sure about this? Everyone on the BG forum thread seems to suggest otherwise that haste has little to no effect on kick speed. http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=34673&start=90